Dark Empire Lost Galaxy
by demolition18
Summary: AU of Power Rangers and Star Wars. Semi what if. Thrax the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd becomes the apprentice of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious in the order of the sith lords. Luke Skywalker with Anakin Skywalker are rebuilding the jedi and team with the power rangers in the galaxy. It's a time and space travel for both power rangers characters and Star Wars characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Power Rangers or Star Wars. This is not done for profit. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LFL while Power Rangers belongs to Saban Entertainment.

**Chapter 1: Galaxies Unite**

Beginning

At the imperial palace somewhere on Fondor at night time. There is present imperial warlord named Zsinj. Also there are Dr. Edda Gast, General Melvar, Captain Radaf Netbers and Captain Vellar. Imperial inquisitors Antinnis Tremayne, Xarot, Olof and Mara Jade are present. Warlord Zsinj: "Lord Vader betrayed us. He's going after the emperor himself. We'll kill him. We'll even kill Han Solo."

Somewhere else on Fondor outside of the millennium falcon. There is Luke Skywalker present with Anakin Skywalker in a life support suit colored white. Also there are Leia Organa and jedi trainee Kyle Katarn. Anakin Skywalker: "I did as Darth Vader killed many jedi. My wife a few years of us separated tried to destroy the emperor and bring me back. The emperor killed Padme. My children brought me back." Also there are Han Solo, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca. Luke Skywalker: "I started to train you Kyle. You'll soon be a jedi knight." Kyle Katarn: "My father was killed by the empire for speaking out against them." Kyle Katarn with Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa draw light sabers. Han, Lando and Chewie draw blasters. Lando Calrissian: "I will stop the empire." They go into the palace.

Somewhere inside of an imperial palace. There's Warlord Zsinj with his team and some dark jedi. Luke Skywalker and team show up. Luke Skywalker: "It's over you imperial warlord. We'll deal with the emperor." Warlord Zsinj: "The emperor will find a new apprentice and full fill the sith rule of two." Anakin Skywalker: "If the emperor has a new apprentice I will face her or him and then destroy Lord Sidious."

Warlord Zsinj and his team get into a blaster fight with Han Solo, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca. Luke Skywalker takes on Antinnis Tremayne. Leia Organa takes on Mara Jade. Anakin Skywalker takes on Olof. Kyle Katarn takes on Xarot. There is light saber fighting. In the gun fight Han Solo shoots and kills Captain Vellar. Chewbacca shoots and kills Captain Radaf Netbers. In the light saber duel Kyle Katarn kills Olof.

Anakin Skywalker in the battle kills Xarot with a fatal stab in the heart. Luke Skywalker kills Tremayne in the battle cutting him down just as Han Solo shoots and kills Warlord Zsinj. Mara Jade deactivates her light saber in the battle. Mara Jade: "I give up. I want to join the new order of the jedi. Master Windu died at the hands of Anakin Skywalker when he became Darth Vader and Master Yoda deformed the emperor on an attempt to bring him down while Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Darth Vader putting him in that suit." Anakin Skywalker: "I chose the dark side as Master Windu attempted the emperor's life. Now I chose the light from my children as they defeated me." Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian aim their blasters at Dr. Edda Gast and General Melvar. Lando Calrissian: "You 2 will give up the empire and we'll take down the emperor." Princess Leia turns off her light saber. Mara Jade leaves with members of the rebel alliance and captured imperials.

At the headquarters of Emperor Palpatine on Coruscant later on at night time. There is Emperor Palpatine present. Also there are red suited guards. Grand Admiral Thrawn is also present. There are dark jedi to the emperor named Sedriss, Nefta, Nist, Vess Kogo, Sa Cuis, Tedryn-Sha, Krdys Mordi and Sarvek Quest. Also present are imperial survivors Moff Jerjerrod and Admiral Piett. Emperor Palpatine: "I will find a new apprentice and she or he will destroy Lord Vader for betraying us. He turned to the dark side when he killed Count Dooku and he killed Master Windu as he tried to bring me down but Lord Vader killed Master Windu."

In the Lost Galaxy on an unknown planet. There is Trakeena present with her father Scorpious. Others are General Deviot, Barbarax and Captain Mutiny. There is also Thrax the son of Rita and Zedd. There are also swabbies and stingwingers. Thrax: "I will rule the galaxies. I will even rule the milky way. Zordon who formed the power rangers is now gone. I will restore the legacy of my parents. Find a galaxy Trakeena." Scorpious: "You have done well Trakeena. We'll rule some galaxies." A worm hole is opening. Trakeena: "I will go find this thing. The rest of you stay here. Andros defeated Astronema and she's Karone again. The Alliance of Evil have been defeated by Zordon's energy tube shattered by the space rangers." Thrax: "I'll go. I will get revenge on Andros for my parents as they aren't on my side anymore and sided with the Power Rangers as Zordon gave them a second chance. I can restore them to who they were." Thrax goes into the worm hole.

At the emperor's headquarters on Coruscant. There is Emperor Palpatine present with red suited guards. Thrax shows up in the worm hole. Thrax: "This is where I go to. I want to rule some galaxies. My parents were into sorcery until their defeat. They are plain people now." Thrax goes over to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Emperor Palpatine: "You are strong in the force. You could join me as my new sith apprentice. Lord Vader betrayed me. You can kill my old apprentice." Thrax: "What ever you say. We'll rule galaxies together as you are the master sith." Thrax kneels down. Emperor Palpatine: "You'll rule the galaxies by you as I rule this galaxy. Rise my new apprentice." Thrax rises. Thrax draws his staff. Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine hands Thrax a light saber of his. Emperor Palpatine: "You can go back to your galaxy and bring followers to you here. I'll recruit them into my empire. You have done well my new apprentice. You then report back to me. This is a light saber as you could slice down and I will show you how to use it." Thrax leaves back for his galaxy.

The next day on Terra Venture somewhere on the ship. There are soldiers present. Also Bulk and Skull are on the ship. Also there is Alpha 6. Others present are Maya, Karone the sister of Andros from KO-35, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen and the Defender the black ranger with the power of plasma. Defender: "We have other evil. Trakeena wants to rule our galaxies. So does Thrax as he recruited Trakeena and her forces." Alpha 6: "Zordon is gone but his spirit lives in those good. Rita and Zed along with Rito, Goldar and Master Vile have been spared. Thrax wasn't in this alliance but he's the son of Rita and Zedd long lost." Karone: "Even Divatox is still alive. She has been spared. I was Astronema with various hair colors. Andros saved me." Leo: "My brother Mike was killed. I will avenge him." Alpha 6: "You Leo, Maya, Karone, Damon and Kai come with The Defender and me." Leo, Karone, Maya, Damon, Kai and the Defender go to somewhere else on the ship with Alpha 6.

Somewhere else on Terra Venture. There is Alpha 6 present along with the Defender. There are the 5 others present. The Defender: "You will become power rangers. You are redeemed Karone. Ecliptor turned you evil but he's dead now." They are given morphers. Leo is the red ranger for fire. Damon is the green ranger for air. Kai is the blue ranger for water. Maya is the yellow ranger for lightning. Karone is the pink ranger for nature. They morph into power rangers. Alpha 6: "We are going into another galaxy. Let's explore it. It's ruled by Emperor Palpatine who's also a sith lord called Darth Sidious. The sith rule that galaxy. I was there when you Karone were turned back into yourself." Maya: "Thrax could've gone to that galaxy." Alpha 6: "The sith come in 2 in that galaxy. A master and an apprentice. Maybe Thrax or Trakeena or followers of Trakeena joined the sith. The sith are Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. They destroyed the jedi order. Luke Skywalker the hero of that galaxy was being trained as a jedi and to bring back the jedi." The ship goes into the far away galaxy ruled by Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious.

On Yavin 4 at the jedi temple. There is present Anakin Skywalker. Also there are Leia and Luke. Kyle Katarn is also present. Also there is Mara Jade. There are jedi purge survivors Kam Solusar, Jem Ysanna, Rayf Ysanna and Vima-Da-Boda. Luke Skywalker: "She turned against the dark side like my father did." Kyle Katarn: "I'll train her as a jedi. Those others here trained me. You Master Skywalker blew up the first death star and Grand Moff Tarkin died aboard it." Anakin Skywalker: "My twin children have also brought me back into the light. We'll take down the emperor." Mara Jade is brought into jedi training.

Somewhere else in the galaxy on Yavin 4 at the rebel headquarters later on. The power rangers come off of the ship Terra Venture with Alpha 6. Alpha 6: "There's the rebel alliance building." They go to inside of the rebel headquarters.

Inside of the rebel headquarters. There are rebel senators Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis. Also present is Wedge Antilles. Han Solo, Chewbacca, Winter and Lando Calrissian are also present. Han Solo: "I killed an imperial warlord." Lando Calrissian: "We have seen that the emperor might have a new apprentice." Also there are the droids C-3P0 and R2-D2.

Admiral Ackbar is also present. The Power Rangers with Alpha 6 show up. Alpha 6: "They are teaming with us." Mon Mothma: "Darth Vader returned to the light." Next Luke Skywalker shows up with his father and sister Anakin and Leia. Anakin Skywalker: "I am back into the light. I was Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker's father. I'll join the battle. I did kill many jedi." The Defender: "We think that Trakeena and her forces have joined forces with Darth Sidious as did Thrax." Anakin Skywalker: "Maybe Trakeena or one of her minions have taken my place as apprentice to the emperor. Maybe my successor as the apprentice of Lord Sidious is that guy called Thrax. If so we'll stop them. I will take my children with me to face the emperor and maybe his new apprentice."

Anakin Skywalker with his twin children depart of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Han Solo: "We'll find Thrawn. I have a hunch he's at the building that was the jedi temple until the empire took over the galaxy." Chewbacca, Han Solo, Winter and Lando Calrissian depart for the former jedi temple to take on Thrawn on his army. Garm Bel Iblis: "The Emperor has planned an attack on Endor. You Power Rangers will go to there." The Power Rangers depart for Endor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battle for the Galaxies**

Somewhere on Endor by the ewok village. There is present Scorpious. Also there are Trakeena, General Deviot, Barbarax and Captain Mutiny along with swabbies and stingwingers. Scorpious: "I serve my daughter here as Thrax the son of Rita and Zedd is now the sith apprentice to Darth Sidious who rules this galaxy. We'll rule all those galaxies out there." The Power Rangers with rebel soldiers show up along with Bulk and Skull. Bulk: "You won't rule our galaxy." Skull: "We saw the power rangers on our world defeat all those villains. It's over. They'll defeat you." The Defender: "I will face you Scorpious. Maybe the jedi will destroy your daughter as I will destroy you."

Those soldiers take on swabbies. Wicket and his ewoks show up. They take on Stingwingers. The Defender takes on Scorpious. The Pink Ranger Karone takes on Trakeena. She goes into insect form. The Other minions to Trakeena take on the rest of the power rangers. There are troops shooting down swabbies. Some ewoks throw spears into the stingwingers.

On a star destroyer in outer space inside. There are present Moff Jerjerrod and Admiral Piett with other imperial officers. Moff Jerjerrod: "The new sith apprentice could kill Lord Vader for betraying us. He was once Anakin Skywalker a jedi knight."

In outer space inside of an x-wing there is Wedge Antilles. There are other wings out there. The wings get into battle with tie fighters. Wedge Antilles: "Let's take them." They are shooting each other down.

At the Emperor's headquarters on Coruscant. There is Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious present along with Thrax his new apprentice. Also there are the emperor's hands and Aurra Sing a bounty hunter. There are red suited guards as well. Emperor Palpatine: "Aurra Sing. You are a bounty hunter trained in the ways of the jedi. I killed your jedi masters. Mara Jade has betrayed us. Kill her. There are also jedi who survived my purge. Kill them too. You have my dark jedi to back you up. I will face Lord Vader personally and kill him for his betrayal. You will Thrax deal with the offsrpings of Lord Vader." Aurra Sing and the emperor's hands depart for Yavin 4.

Somewhere on Yavin 4 outside of the jedi temple later on. There are the jedi purge survivors Kam Solusar, Jem Ysanna, Rayf Ysanna and Vima-Da-Boda along with Mara Jade and Kyle Katarn. Kyle Katarn: "Soon Mara you could face the trials." Mara Jade: "I think that I am in love with Luke Skywalker just as Princess Leia is in love with Han Solo." Kyle Katarn: "Luke has changed the jedi code. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu never were in love in their lives as of what I heard. Obi-Wan Kenobi from the netherworld of the force told me."

Aurra Sing shows up with the emperor's dark jedi. Mara Jade: "Face me Aurra Sing." Both sides pull out light sabers. They ignite them. Aurra Sing takes on Mara Jade while Kyle Katarn and jedi purge survivors take on dark jedi of Darth Sidious. Kyle Katarn: "The Empire will be no more." There is an explosion of light saber fighting.

Over to the headquarters of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. There is Emperor Palpatine present along with Thrax his new apprentice. Also there are red suited guards. Anakin Skywalker shows up with the Skywalker twins. Anakin Skywalker: "It's over Master Sidious. Luke and I will face you." Leia Organa: "I will face the new sith apprentice. He won't rule any galaxy." Emperor Palpatine: "Guards. Stop them." Anakin Skywalker sends a force push banging those 2 red suited guards into each other.

Thrax draws his light saber and battle staff. Princess Leia draws her light saber. Leia Organa: "Face me you new sith apprentice." Princess Leia takes on Thrax. Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke draw their light sabers as does Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Emperor Palpatine: "Now you will both die just as my new apprentice will kill Princess Leia." The father and son jedi get into a light saber duel with Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious.

At the former jedi temple building. There is Grand Admiral Thrawn present with a band of storm troopers. Thrawn: "There's Lord Vader's replacement from a lost galaxy. We'll find Han Solo and kill him." Han Solo, Winter, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca show up. Han Solo: "It's over Thrawn." Thrawn: "Never. You will all die." They get into a blaster fight against Thrawn and his storm troopers. There are storm troopers shot down.

Back on Endor by the ewok village. The Defender is fighting Scorpious with his magna blaster. The Defender shoots down Scorpious. Ewoks are killing Swabbies. Other soldiers with blasters shoot down Stingwingers. Scorpious is being blown up.

The other rangers with their weapons defeat General Deviot, Barbarax and Captain Mutiny just as Karone with her weapon defeats Trakeena. They are blown up. It's a victory of the power rangers and ewoks. Bulk and Skull are watching the victory. Leo: "My brother has been avenged." Karone: "We'll win our freedom. I was the queen of evil and I avenged Dark Spectre who was killed by Darkonda. I killed Darkonda. As a Power Ranger I killed Trakeena." Damon: "You are coming back to Earth with us Bulk and Skull."

Back in outer space. There are wings and tie fighters shooting each other down. There's the star destroyer carrying Moff Jerjerrod and Admiral Piett with other imperial officers. Wedge shoots onto the ball of the ship. It's being blown up destroying those imperials with Moff Jerjerrod and Admiral Piett. The rest of the tie fighters are wiped out. Wedge Antilles: "We did it. Maybe the jedi will destroy the emperor and defeat his new apprentice."

Back at the former jedi temple building on Coruscant. The blaster fight is going on. Han Solo in the battle shoots and kills Thrawn while Winter, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian shoot down the rest of the storm troopers. Han Solo: "That's all of them. Maybe the jedi order rebuilt will take back the jedi temple."

Back on Yavin 4 outside of the new jedi temple. The light saber battle is going on. In the battle Mara Jade slices Aurra Sing in half killing her. The other jedi slice down or decapitate dark jedi to Darth Sidious killing them. Kyle Katarn with a fatal stab kills Sedriss. It's a victory of the jedi. Kyle Katarn: "Jedi weren't allowed romance and I knew Anakin Skywalker got married to Senator Amidala. Luke should change this. There are many jedi who died without ever being in love at the hands of the sith."

Back at the Emperor's headquarters on Coruscant. The battle is going on. Darth Sidious slices onto Anakin Skywalker's life support system. Anakin Skywalker falls down dying. Luke Skywalker: "No! You'll pay for my father. He was destined to destroy you. Now I am hope." Luke Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine bang their light sabers into each other's. Princess Leia sword fighting Thrax decapitates his head.

Luke Skywalker stabs Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious in the heart as they bang their light sabers onto each other's. Luke Skywalker: "No more sith. We destroyed the sith." Anakin Skywalker sends a force push onto his sith master. Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine falls into the fiery pits of Coruscant. The emperor is burned up. Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia go over to their dying father. Anakin Skywalker: "That was to make sure he's dead as he tried to kill you Luke. I am soon to die. You will be grand master of a new jedi order. There could still be dark jedi or there could be newer sith lords." Leia Organa: "I have defeated your replacement at the emperor's side." Anakin Skywalker: "Get this mask off of me. I am soon to die to look onto you with my own eyes." Luke removes Anakin's mask. Anakin Skywalker dies. Luke Skywalker: "We heroes of this galaxy should explore other galaxies soon."

Many days later in Angel Grove on Earth at night time at a park. There are Bulk and Skull present. Also there are the 5 power rangers and the Defender present. Rita the Mystic Mother now, Zedd a human along with the redeemed Master Vile, Rito, Goldar and Divatox are also present. Also there is Alpha 6. There are jedi knights Kyle Katarn, Mara Jade, Leia Organa, Kam Solusar, Jem Ysanna, Rayf Ysanna and Vima-Da-Boda present. Luke Skywalker is also present. Also there are Winter, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles a rebel pilot present.

There are also R2-D2 and C-3P0 present. There are even those who fought against Trakeena's forces. Luke Skywalker: "My father has become one with the force. Maybe they'll visit Earth. It's a nice planet. With my father we defeated the master sith." Leo: "I saw that you Princess Leia killed Thrax whose parents were redeemed after they invaded this galaxy. Rita Repulsa he become the mystic mother and uses magic for good now and Lord Zedd is an archeologist." The spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda and Mace Windu appear. Next comes the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade see the jedi spirits. Luke and Mara kiss. Luke: "I love you Mara. We turned you against the dark side. There are the spirits of those jedi who died visiting here as we teamed with the power rangers and they defeated Trakeena's minions and Trakeena herself. Jar Jar Bink got elected chancellor of the new republic." The celebration is going on. There are fireworks on the planet.

End


End file.
